bdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Jac. V.
Jac. V. is an American model and professional wrestler. She is noted by men for her goddess-like beauty and has been called the Hottest Woman Alive. Appearance and Personality Jac. V. wears bikinis and thongs to distract the men she fights. Her provocative attire, complemented with her natural fighting prowess, experience, and ferocity, has made her victorious in every fight against the men who were foolish enough to challenge her. Her normal attire usually consists of wearing nothing except a white g-string and a regal necklace that highlights her beauty and status as a goddess-like woman. A multi-colored bat tattoo is on her lower back, right above her nice, curvy donk. She dons this skimpy attire (if it can even be called that) because she finds it to be the most comfortable and sexy. Thus, Jac. V. is naked most of the time and her curves are accentuated by the white g-string she wears. Jac. V. has a tendency to mock her opponent as she beats him up and usually gets excited whenever she successfully knocks her opponent out. She is strong enough to hold her own against big, burly men and always comes out as the winner. When fighting, Jac. V. prefers to beat her opponent with her fists and turn his face black and blue. She always finishes him off with a jaw-breaking uppercut that knocks him out cold and sends him flying. Every man who fights her ends up being hospitalized with two black eyes and multiple missing teeth after she is through with him. So far, she has won every fight with a knockout. Skills and Abilities *'Naturally Gifted Fighter' *'Expert Boxer' *'Expert Wrestler' *'Superhuman Strength' **Jac. V. can lift up to 1,000 lbs with ease and can knock out strong, burly men with one punch. *'Signature Moves' **The Jac. Jab - Because of her monstrous strength, even Jac. V.'s jabs are considered to be as powerful as a normal man's straight or hook. Hence, her jabs have been nicknamed after her, signifying their strength. Each jab is strong enough to give a man a black eye, a broken nose, and intense swelling. **The V. Volley - Jac. V.'s most powerful and signature technique. She begins by pummeling her opponent's face with multiple Jac. Jabs in order to tenderize and soften it. After she beats her opponent's face to satisfaction, she uses two devastating hooks, one from each arm, in order to daze her opponent. Finally, she holds her poor opponent's chin with her left hand and then lets loose a jaw-breaking uppercut with sheer strength and force from her right fist, sending her poor opponent flying into the air and landing multiple yards away, unconscious. This knockout punch is guaranteed to break her opponent's jaw and loosen or knock out multiple teeth. It is also her signature finishing move that she uses to defeat every opponent. Gallery Jacquelyn Velvets Bikini.jpg Jacquelyn Velvets Brown Lingerie 1.jpg Jacquelyn Velvets Brown Lingerie 2.jpg Jacquelyn Velvets Brown Lingerie 3.jpg Jacquelyn Velvets Brown Lingerie 4.jpg Jacquelyn Velvets Brown Lingerie 5.jpg Jacquelyn Velvets White G-String 4.png Jacquelyn Velvets White G-String 20.png|A man once tried to feel up this goddess' perfect ass. The goddess punished him by giving him two black eyes. Jacquelyn Velvets White G-String 21.png Jacquelyn Velvets White G-String 22.png|The goddess wears nothing but a white g-string, making men go wild over her. However, if any men are foolish enough to feel her up, she will beat them to death. Jacquelyn Velvets White G-String 24.png|Men would do anything to pull down her g-string and bust a nut up her ass, but only those who don't mind eating through a straw for the rest of their life are brave enough to try. Jacquelyn Velvets Nude 3.png Jacquelyn Velvets Nude 42.png|The goddess gives a sultry look that makes men uncontrollably hard and erect. They want nothing other than to rail this fine woman. Jacquelyn Wrestling.jpg Jacquelyn Damn.jpg Jacquelyn Bag.jpg|The last man who tried to steal Jac. V.'s bag received a skull-crushing piledriver from her. Category:Models Category:Fighters Category:Boxers Category:Wrestlers Category:Busty Women